Irresistible
by damonxelenaforever
Summary: Elena Gilbert, an average college student, meets a young and hot billionaire named Damon Salvatore. As their relationship grows, Elena will soon learn the secrets of Damon's past. Question is: how does a man stay young for so long?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My hair was a mess. No, it was more than just a mess. It was uncontrollable. It angered me, but I had no choice but to deal with it. Eventually I decided to leave it down. "Elena, I cannot thank you enough for doing this interview for me." Caroline said hoarsely. She was sick and yet, she manged to look ten times better than me. "It's not a big deal. I'll do anything for a friend." I smiled, placing a bowl of soup in front of her. She sat up, thanking me for the soup. I picked up her recorder and notepad. "Remember to ask every single question on the notepad, and please don't leave anything out." she said. I nodded and put out another box of tissues for her before leaving. Mystic Falls was the home of the five founding families - the Salvatores, the Lockwoods, the Forbes, the Fells, and of course, the Gilberts. It was a long drive to Richmond and I didn't want to be late for the interview with the billionaire Damon Salvatore. I hardly knew anything about him and I spent all last night studying for school. Caroline Forbes had been one of my best friends growing up. In all honesty, I _would_ do anything for her and that included the interview. I parked my car right in front of the building, entering into the main lobby. "Hi, I'm here to interview Mr. Salvatore." I smiled at the receptionist and even I thought she was beautiful. She handed me a vistors pass and told me to go to the twentieth floor.

I thanked her before making my way to the elevator and as soon as the doors opened, I stepped in. The elevator stopped at the twentieth floor and I got out into another lobby, similar to the first but this one had much larger windows. "You must be Elena Gilbert. Please have a seat. Mr. Salvatore will be right with you." The woman smiled, motioning to one of the sofas in the lobby. I sat down and patiently waited to be called. Every woman I had seen had blonde hair, which meant that I stood out from them. I never really thought of myself as being a looker. A man stepped out of Mr. Salvatore's office, shaking hands with him. "I'll call when the process is done Salavtore." The man smiled. After releasing his hand from the handshake, he walked to the elevator. "You may enter Miss Gilbert." The woman said. I stood up, straightened my clothing that I didn't want wrinkled and entered through the door.

The room was large and spacious. It took my breath away. I closed the door behind me after entering, and then I was met with a pair of blue eyes. My heart pounded against my chest and I found myself staring at him for too long because I caught him smirking at me. I looked away, blushing a bit. _Oh god. Why didn't Caroline tell me he was young and that he's hot? I wonder how he is._ I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "I was expecting Miss Forbes." He said, sitting down on one of the couches in the room. They were white leather couches. "Miss Forbes is not well." I told him. He motioned for me to sit down and I sat on another couch, facing him. "Ah, well that's too bad. I see you have a few questions to ask me." he said. I nodded and quickly added, "Yes. They're for the school newspaper." He made a motion for me to ask him. I pressed the record button on the recorder and began asking him questions from the notepad.

"What was the reason you started this business?" I asked.

"I want to help make the world a better place, but also help those poor kids who aren't able to get good nutrition in the places where they live. It kills me that people don't realize not everyone is treated equally." he answered.

"What are your upcoming plans?"

"To work on the situation that we have here. First, I'd start with Mystic Falls."

"Why Mystic Falls?"

"It's a beautiful town with lots of history. I wouldn't want to see the town being built for commercial purposes. I want to keep Mystic Falls the way it is. I know some of the buildings may be old, but they've been there for over a hundred years. You can learn a lot from a town that's been around for that long."

"Are you gay?" I simply regretted asking him this question, but it was on Caroline's notepad of questions. I mean, was it really necessary to ask a guy like Damon Salvatore if he was gay. He worked with girls, yet he was never seen in public with one. That thought really stuck in my mind. "No." he said. The door opened and the woman peeked her head in. "Mr. Salvatore, your next appointment is here." she said. Damon looked at her and said, "Cancel my appointments for the rest of the afternoon." The woman flustered slightly and gave him a nod, then closed the door. I guess it wasn't just me who thought he was hot. I reached over and turned off the recorder. "I hope your questions aren't getting too personal." he said. I looked down at the notepad for any more possible questions I could ask that wouldn't get too personal, but sadly, most of them were asking about his family and I wasn't sure whether or not I should ask them. Maybe next time, if there is a next time. I thought to myself. "They're not mine. Caroline, I mean, Miss Forbes constructed these questions for the newspaper." I told him.

"I must go." I said, standing up as I gathered my belongings. "Let me walk you to the door." He stood up, opening the door for me and I walked out. We went to the elevator as he leaned over to press the button, my heart pounded against my chest. He was just inches away from actually touching me. We entered through the doors, into the empty elevator, and he pressed another button as we descened to the main lobby. The ride down was just as quiet as the ride up. The doors opened and I stepped out, then turned just in time to see him before the doors closed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the only chapter that will be similar to FSOG (Fifty Shades of Grey) but other than that, the story itself will be different... MUCH different. Anyways, hope you enjoy! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I arrived at my apartment and set down the recorder on top of the notepad. "Did you ask him every question I wrote down?" Carolined picked up the recorder and pressed play. "I got in what I could manage with the time." I told her as she opened up her laptop. I went into my room, closing the door behind me to finish studying for my exams. Yet, I found it difficult to study. The image of Damon Salvatore popped into my head. His mesmerizing eyes and his dark tuft of hair. A bit my lip just thinking about it, about him. Running my hands through his tussled hair and feeling his hands on my body. Why do I feel like this? I simply shook my head and went back to studying.

Dinner with Caroline was unusually quiet. "Is everything ok Caroline?" I asked her, taking a bite of the baked ziti we cooked. Tonight was Italian night. We were having cannolis for dessert. "Everything's fine. I managed to get the article done and there's one last thing I need you to do for me." she said. Oh no. I immediately thought. "What is it?" I asked, trying my best not to show I was all ready tired of doing errands for her. "I need to know more about his family." she said. I had a feeling she'd ask me that. I just don't see why that was needed, but if that's what Caroline wanted, that's what she's getting. I nodded, "Sure, I'll see what I can do." I finished my food and ate my dessert.

I called the company once again and asked them if I could schedule an appointment with Mr. Salvatore tomorrow at 3pm. The woman on the phone told me he was available at that time. I thanked her and hung up the phone. The next day, I drove back to Richmond and entered the company. I went straight to the elevator and went up to the twentieth floor. "You can see him now Miss Gilbert." The woman smiled at me. I entered his office and closed the door behind me. "Came back for more?" Damon asked, turning to face me. I went right to the point and told him about my reason for being there. Then I asked him questions about his family and wrote down everything he managed to tell me. "Are you looking for any job openings after college?" he asked me before I headed to the door.

I stayed silent, waiting to hear what he had to say. "If you are, there is an opening here." He flashed me a smile. I almost fainted at the sight of his smile, but I maintained my composure. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore, but I have to decline." I said, then left the room. At first it had taken me a while to process everything going through my mind. I couldn't believe that I turned down Damon Salvatore. It was better to stay away from him.

Back at my apartment, I gave Caroline everything I've written down about Damon's family and went into my room. This week was going to be a long week. Finals and graduation were coming up, yet I still had nothing to wear for graduation. I didn't want to borrow any of Caroline's clothes. My phone rang and I answered it. "Hey Elena, it's Bonnie. Do you and Caroline want to hang out the Grill later? There's a guy that I want you to meet." Bonnie Bennett, another one of my best friends, said. "Sure, we'll meet you there." I smiled, then hung up.

Caroline and I went to the Mystic Grill. The Grill was always a place where my friends and I would hang out. There was a bar, but it was also a place to order food. We entered the Grill and Bonnie waved us over. As we walked over, my eyes met a pair of green ones. He was handsome too and young. "Elena, this is Stefan. Stefan, this is Elena." Bonnie introduced us. Stefan stood up as we shook hands. "Nice to meet you Elena." he smiled. I smiled, "You too." We sat down and began talking. Something about Stefan pulled me towards him, like the way Damon did. This feeling was different. It wasn't his eyes that drew me to him. It was everything about him. His personality, everything.

"Do you live here in Mystic Falls?" I asked him. It'd be nice to know someone from the area besides my friends. "Yes, I live in the old Salvatore boarding house." he said. He was so polite and sweet. My friends could see that I was having a great time with him. He and I talked for what seemed like hours. I hardly realized that my friends had left, but I didn't care. I was having such a great time. It was finally getting dark and I was sad to see Stefan leave. We said good bye to each other and exchanged numbers. "It was nice meeting you." Stefan smiled, then walked out of the Grill.

I went to the bar and sat down. "I see you met Stefan." Matt Donovan was a bartender. I remember that he used to be a busboy back in high school. "You know him?" I asked Matt. "I see him around here sometimes. He's usually alone. He never talks to anyone, but this other guy." Matt said. Other guy? I asked myself. "Who?" I asked him.

"Damon Salvatore." he answered. I felt an ache in my chest when his name was said. Stefan knows Damon? How was that possible? I hadn't realized that Matt was looking at me. I probably had the weirdest of looks on my face. "Is everything all right Elena?" he asked me.

I just nodded, "Everything's fine. Just fine." I was about to leave and as soon as I turned around, I bumped into someone's chest. I opened my mouth to speak, but was at a lost for words when my eyes met his. "Elena, I'm surprised to find you here at this hour." Damon said. I looked to see that Matt had gone to help another customer at the bar. Where were my friends when I needed them the most? I asked myself. "I'm surprised to see you here in Mystic Falls. Any reason Mr. Salvatore?" I asked.

"Please, call me Damon." He smirked.

Damon sat down at the bar and I sat on a stool beside him. "Can't I visit my hometown every once in a while?" he asked. I figured that's why he knew so much about the town when he talked about it. "Where do you stay while you're in town?" I asked him. He ordered his drink and took a large gulp from the glass, finishing it in one shot. "The Salvatore boarding house." he replied. Stefan had told me that too. "Are you okay Elena?" he asked.

"Do you know Stefan Salvatore?" I was afraid to ask him the question. I carefully watched his body movements. He tensed up a bit when I mentioned Stefan's name. Were they not on good terms? Matt told me that Stefan would only speak to Damon and now, me. So many questions ran through my mind that I almost missed the words coming out of Damon's mouth. "We're brothers." That was his only reply. I thanked Damon for the talk that we had and walked out of the Grill. I got in my car and drove back to the apartment.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating for so long. I've been busy in the last two months since I put up this story. As for the other stories (Unconditional Love and California Gurls), they will be updated too! Possibly next week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Keep reading! Comment if you have to. It will get better. Thanks everyone for your patience!

-xoxo


End file.
